The Origin of Nero
by Verte114
Summary: This was up on my GaeIggy account a little bit ago, but it's time to put it on the right account. Please Enjoy.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own DMC or any of it's characters, this is simply a fanfiction.

**Author's Note:** MY friend Shannon and I make jokes about where Nero really came from...it's quite funny really, and this is the story that came out of it.

**Pairing: **Dante X Vergil. Vergil as a woman for some of this.

**Copyright: ALL RIGHTS RESERVED!**

**SUMMARY: **Where did Nero come from? Why does he exist? Is something about Nero the real reason Vergil told Dante to go on without him at the end of game 3? This is really short, really quick. So much fin to write though.

**The Origin of Nero**

Dante had watched him fall into hell, away from him, away from the human world. He didn't show it until later with Lady, but he had been sad to watch him go, sad to see him fall into the pits of hell just to hide what had happened. His brother was never one to flaunt himself though, never one to show the world what he really was.

He didn't care, it really wasn't fair that Vergil had decided to hide away in hell rather than be proud of it. Dante was proud, he was quite happy about it. Happy first that he had his brother with him, someone that, despite all their fighting, he loved.

He never told Lady why Verg had told Dante to go on without him, when she knew all to well that he could of saved him. The truth was Vergil chose to fall, he chose to go to hell. Dante regretted his decision to let Vergil have his wish everyday, and that's why he was laying in bed today, staring at the ceiling, a pizza and beer next to him on the bed. He didn't care that he had a mission to complete, he didn't care that Lady was pounding on his door, telling him to get up. It was 9 months ago today that he let his brother fall, nine months ago he let his pregnant brother fall into hell because he was ashamed to be carrying Dante's child.

**Meanwhile, In hell-**

Vergil cried out into the dark sky. Giving birth, having turned into a woman, just to give birth to his and Dante's child, was killing him. He screamed again, pushing as his father told him to. That was the first thing he had done after he had fallen into hell was go find his father and tell him what was going on and why he was there. His father had been, excited, but disappointed in Vergil's choice.

He had told Dante to let him go so he could hide in hell, hide his pregnancy. He didn't want anyone to know. It was no one's business. What no one saw was the kiss that passed between Dante and himself before he fell into hell. He knew his choice had hurt Dante, had killed him inside.

_"AHHHH"_ He screamed, giving one last push and soon hearing the cry of a new born baby. He opened his eyes and looked at his father holding his son. Vergil's eyes would of watered had he held much emotion in himself. He couldn't deny that he was happy though. Happy to have finally given birth to his and Dante's child. He wondered if his reckless twin knew that today was the day. He wished there was a way to communicate with him. Vergil was brought back form his thoughts as he was handed his child, _"..Welcome to hell Nero.."_ He had always known what he was going to name him. He cradled his child, his beautiful boy, with the brightest of blue eyes. He was extremely pleased, he already knew, that baby was healthy, a healthy, beautiful boy. One day, he would return to earth, and find his other father.

**19 years later-**

Dante sat at the desk in his office, hanging up the phone from receiving his newest mission. After this one, his debt to lady would finally be paid off and he might be able to have money for himself. He looked up as the door opened. His eyes widened slightly as it looked like a much younger version of himself or his brother had just walked through the door, **"...Uhh..." **That was all he could manage to say. The boy looked at him,_ "Oh...wow...He said you might still look exactly the same...but...wow...I didn't expect my..."_ Dante was slightly confused,** "..Your what..?"** The boy spoke up again,_ "...I'm Nero.."_ Dante's jaw dropped,** "...You're...Nero..?"** That was something he had always remembered, Vergil had wanted to name their child Nero. Nero spoke again, _"Hnn...Hello, father.."_ Dante stood up, **"..Come here son.."** He moved over and embraced his son. His son, who had finally found him.


End file.
